


27 and 72

by arurun



Series: mafiosi don't play with imaginary fairies! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: Lambo and I-pin have always wondered who that little guy floating beside Tsuna was.





	27 and 72

Sawada Tsunayoshi has always been a timid child. Timid, clumsy, ditzy and good-for-nothing. He wasn't smart, athletic, or skilled in anything at all. He's rightfully earned the nickname 'Useless' in preschool, and by elementary, he was simply 'No-good Tsuna'.

And Tsuna obviously didn't like it one bit.

 _Stronger,_ he thought. _I want to be stronger, braver, cooler._ Not  **clumsy** , not  **ditzy** , not  **dumb** , not  **useless**. Not a  **'** **No-good** **'**.

There were many times Tsuna would've cried, burdened by the wishes and expectations, crushed by the jeering eyes of the crowd. Looked down upon by the ones who have a way to walk, and left behind by the ones that have the ability to go on.

Tsuna always watched from the back of the line, eyeing the goal-- so, so far ahead, he would never reach-- with eyes filled with envy.

But Tsuna did not take action.

Tsuna knew that if there was anything he could do, it was not to fight back. That would be a waste of time, strength, effort and-- it would just become another joke across the town.

He sighed.

When he reached the last year of elementary, he came to a painful realization. His life had been meaningless. His life had been fruitless. His life had been completely full of nothing but  _embarrassment_  and  _failures_  and  _not putting in enough effort_  to things.

_If just this once, god, if you even exist--_

He clenched his fist, biting his bottom lip and clenching his eyes shut. His heart ached as he resisted the frustrated tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes.

_Please, just help me this time._

_I just want to be able to walk with pride._

And god answered his prayers.

 

-

 

"Natsu...?" Tsuna repeated like it was a question. He sat on his knees, still on his bed, eyeing the figure hovering before his eyes amusingly.

The little person was only slightly bigger than his hand. The character had short, blonde hair, and his eyes were a sharp, bright shade of sunset orange. He wore what looked like a tiny sweater, with dark red and white stripes, and his jeans stopped at his knees. There was a choker at his neck, complete with a miniscule cross--

It looks like he's trying hard to be punk. That's cute.

Natsu sighed. "Yes, I'm Natsu," he repeated, floating at Tsuna's eye level, "I'm your Guardian Character." He introduced himself, putting on a small, cool smile. He extended a hand in lieu of a handshake.

Tsuna gave a pointer finger to shake the offered hand. "I'm Tsuna." he introduced himself, putting on a bashful smile as he did so. "Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun."

 

-

"You're who I want to be?" Tsuna had to ask. "That's weird, why would I?"

Natsu scowled, looking offended. "Mind you, I'm a perfectly respectable Guardian Character." he said, "I'm everything you aren't, Tsuna!" he pointed out, pinching the boy's nose with his tiny hands. He puffed up his cheeks and pouted. "I'm smart! I'm athletic, and I'm cool!" he whined.

Tsuna giggled. "I see. I see," he chuckled, "Sorry then, Natsu."

Tsuna didn't believe what Natsu said until the next day.

 

-

 

"Sawada, look out!"

Tsuna noticed a little too late that the ball was headed right at him-- and it was going to sock him right in the face.

He flinched, his eyes widening and his legs unable to move out--

_**"Chara change!"** _

His eyes changed. Doe brown instantly melted away and was replaced by fiery orange--

And Tsunayoshi stepped back right on time to catch the ball right at his chest, receiving it almost gracefully. And when the ball dropped perfectly at his feet, he swerved a smooth and fluent kick right into the goal.

Fiery orange eyes dissolved back into calm, brown ones, and Tsuna seemed to return to reality.

"Huh?" he had to take a moment to gather his surroundings. Wait, did his body just-- move? Was that even him? His body moved? Tsuna didn't even know how to move like that! His body moved by itself?? Wait what-?

"Woooah!" someone called out, "Sawada, that was a nice one!"

"Nice one, Sawada!" another added.

Those were the usual calls the team would give when someone scored a goal. Tsuna was-- Tsuna was being treated like part of the class. For the first time ever, he was being... accepted? Complimented, even.

And beside Tsuna, Natsu was chuckling mischievously.

"I'm cool, ain't I?" he bragged smugly.

 

-

 

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Get up!" the English Teacher scolded, "Don't sleep in my class, please!" he reprimanded, annoyed by the rudeness of his student. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep, and thinking of his grades, that wasn't a good sign!

Tsuna instantly bolted awake, standing upright. "So-Sorry, sir!" he composed himself quickly, panicking. Oh no, I fell asleep again! Even though I tried so hard to stay awake!

Natsu was perched in his bird's nest of a hair, laying comfortably and staring intently at the lesson, only floating off when Tsuna suddenly moved.

The class chuckled, finding the clumsy actions hilarious and jokeworthy. Well, Tsuna would've giggled for this if he was in their position too...

The teacher sighed in defeat, "Settle down, class," he informed, hitting the chalk on the board a little harder to catch the classes' attention. "Then, Sawada-san," the teacher kept him calm and returned to professional work mode, "Could you translate this sentence?"

_Eh-?_

"Eh- Uh, It's uh, Hiee..." Tsuna whined, mumbling and muttering to himself, stuttering and spluttering and unable to think straight-- oh no oh no what now what now--

"Then, one more time." Natsu sighed.

_Huh-_

" **Chara change**!" Natsu said in a cheerful tone, clicking his fingers.

And before Tsuna knew it, he was receiving some shocked compliments and praise again.

"Well, I guess you actually _are_ studying!" the teacher sounded appalled, and prideful. "I'm so happy you're making an effort, Sawada."

And Tsuna bashfully sat down, chuckling awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

 

-

-

 

"You look happy." Natsu grinned, eyeing his owner as they headed on their way home.

"I am," Tsuna was smiling, elated, "You're awesome, Natsu. You're so cool!" Tsuna said. "I could participate as part of the class during PE, and I could answer the teacher's questions in my weakest subject!" he awed.

Natsu smirked. "That's what I said. I'm what you aren't Tsuna. After all, I'm your would-be-self!" he said smugly in self-praise. He chuckled and landed in Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna chuckled, "You like it up there?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sad that I don't have this fwuffiness." Natsu sounded like he was enjoying himself up there just cuddling around in the tangles.

"I don't want that fluffiness!" Tsuna retorted jokingly.

Natsu was everything he wanted. Sociable, Smart, Athletic-- He was also cool, and held himself with confidence and pride. He even had normal hair! I mean, Tsuna never really like this fluffy eternal bedhair that wouldn't go down even with hair gel.

_Guardian characters... what exactly were they?_

_Enigmatic Creatures, definitely._

"Hey, Natsu," he spoke up.

"Hm?" Natsu hummed in response.

"Could you do all that for me every day from now on too?" Tsuna asked, picking up Natsu from his hair and letting the chibi rest in his palms. "Could you  **'chara change'**  with me all the time from now on?"

Natsu scowled. His answer was an unhesitant and immediate 'No'.

"Ehhh?" Tsuna was taken aback, "Why?"

Natsu leaped up and landed a hard kick  at Tsuna's forehead.

"OW!" Tsuna crouched down, nursing the red spot that stung painfully-- "What was that for, Natsu?" he whined.

"I'm not here to be you, Tsuna." Natsu growled, "I'm a Guardian Character, and I'm here because you wished for it."

Wished?  _Ah-- that prayer I did...?_

"You said this." Natsu's eyes softened, "You wanted to live with pride." he quoted, "But what you're doing now is not of your own ability. It's  **mine**."

Tsuna felt like he was getting a harsh, painful scolding. And yeah, it kinda hurt.

**"Will you be able to live in pride when your whole life is a lie?"**

 

-

 

It felt like a slap to the face. It was the sharp turn Tsuna made to turn himself back to reality. Back to the present. Back to the truth.

_There is no gain without effort._

And Natsu was here because god wanted him to realize that simple, cliche fact.

If you want something, get up on your feet and do it with your own willpower. If you've got no power-- gain it.

"I'm your Guardian Character." Natsu sighed, "What else am I here to do?"

 _A Guardian Angel watches over you,_  he's heard some weird woman say once on tv.

Tsuna burst out into laughter.

 

-

-

-

 

_** Present ** _

"Dame-Tsuna, what's that?" Lambo called out, pointing at the air.

"Human, Tiny!" I-pin added, in her squeaky, broken Japanese.

They had just bid everyone goodbye after dinner, and Nana was cleaning up in the kitchen. Bianchi and Reborn were not around tonight, so it was just the kids and Tsuna.

Tsuna followed the direction where Lambo was pointing-- and he could only find Natsu sitting at his shoulder, both looking confused at who Lambo pointed at.

"Uh, Lambo," Tsuna spoke up, pointing directly at Natsu, "You can see him?"

"Why's he so small? It's so weird!" Lambo called out.

"Small!" I-pin chimed in.

"Ahh," Natsu realized, "Their Heart's Eggs are not completely formed. Pure hearted children can see us." he explained to Tsuna.

"I see..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Who are you??" Lambo yelled.

Well, no harm in telling, then.

"This guy," Tsuna crouched down quietly, putting a finger to his lips, "Is actually my Guardian Angel!" he smiled brightly, chuckling slightly.

"Guardian Angel?!?" Lambo exclaimed loudly. "Coool! I want him!"

"Angel?" I-pin repeated in Japanese and Chinese excitedly. "Angel!"

Nana had probably excused that as childish rambling, so she wasn't particularly alarmed by the noise.

Nevertheless, Tsuna frantically shush them up with a sharp 'shhh!'. "It's a secret, so don't tell anyone!" he warned softly.

The word 'secret' seemed to trigger a switch in them, and they panicked and covered their mouths quickly in alarm.

Tsuna chuckled.

He crouched down and held out a pinky finger at the two. "Promise to keep it a secret?" he asked.

Lambo and I-pin grinned.

"Promise!"

 


End file.
